


Do you or don't you

by violentincest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: Crowley means to profess his love for the angel, but instead what comes out is word vomit.





	Do you or don't you

**Author's Note:**

> So, I can't believe I actually wrote this. It's crack, just crack, and not at all serious.   
> This is for Elle, and Anya who gave me the idea and it wouldn't leave me alone all day.  
> Not beta'd just typed quickly by me so any errors are mine and mine alone.

It was a day after the Apoco-wasn’t and Aziraphale and Crowley were drinking. Still drinking that is. Earlier they had been talking, but they had since fallen into a comfortable silence. They were sprawled out on their respective halves of the couch, drinking quietly and much much slower. During this time Crowley had some time to reflect.

He had been in love with the angel for over 6,000 years. Since he first opened his mouth and talked to him. Crowley had sauntered over, making a comment. He hadn’t expected the angel to answer him. He had expected him to look at him with disgust, turn away and ignore him. Instead they had a polite conversation, and then the angel shielded him with his wings when it began to rain. That was the moment Crowley knew he was done for and would do anything for the angel.

The years past and he had never said anything, never gave Aziraphale a hint that he was interested. But then he thought he lost him in the bookstores fire, and the world didn’t end. If he wasn’t going to say anything now, when would he? 6,000 more years from now? So in his drunken stupor he decided to say something. Just what came out of his mouth was not ‘I love you’ or something significantly smoother like he had expected. Instead what came out was ‘Do angels have dicks?’

Aziraphale paused with the glass to his mouth, his eyebrows furrowed unsure if he heard correctly or not. He had to have. What else could that have sounded like. He put his glass down on the table, then turned to look at the demon besides him.

“Excuse me?”

Well, Crowley had already fucked it up. There was no backtracking. He might as well just keep going, and keep digging his ditch deeper.

“You head me. Do you or do you not have a dick?”

“I..well..yes of course I do, not that you need to know. Why wouldn’t I?

Crowley shrugged. “Thought angels wouldn’t be interested in sex. Temptation and all. If not why would you need them?”

“We...we have them, and we weren’t told we couldn’t. It was left up to us to decide.”

“So have you?”

“Have I what?”

“Used it?”

Aziraphale sputtered, and Crowley was glad the glass was on the table. He’d hate for them to have both survived the end of the world, and then the angel died choking on wine. 

“No! Why would I!?”

The demon shrugged. “Well you know what they say. You don’t use it, you lose it.”

“That is not true. No ones,” he gestured downwards, “has ever fallen off from disuse. Don’t be preposterous!”

“Alright alright sorry.” he took a sip of his wine, slowly raking his eyes up Aziraphale’s body to his eyes. “Have you ever been curious? Ever wanted to.”

No the angel blushed looking away. “O-of course I’ve been curious, I just...I don’t want to just have sex. I want to make love. I want to do it with someone I love and someone who loves me back.”

Crowley smiled, then quickly caught himself and turned it into a smirk. He couldn’t be caught alive wearing a sappy expression. That was so like his angel.

“I love you.”

“What!?” the angel gasped out looking at the demon again. He felt like the only thing he had been saying recently was ‘what’. It was rather inelegant. 

“I love you.”

Aziraphale squinted his eyes trying to catch the demon in a lie.

“Are you just saying that to...what’s the saying...get in my pants?”

“I would never lie to you angel, you know that. Even if I did. Why would I lie about this? I’ve loved you since the day I met you, and have never stopped.”

Aziraphale took a breath. “Really?”

“Really.”

“I...I love you too.”

Crowley smiled, and put his wine glass down on the table next to Aziraphles before leaning in and kissing him. Aziraphale kissed him back before pulling away. Crowley tasted like wine, and something else, something -dare he say-sweet.  
“Dear, you still go too fast for me though. Can we just…”

“Kiss?”

The angel nodded.

“Of course angel. We have all the time in the world.”


End file.
